Spitting Fire
by oliverismycat
Summary: This is a Cloudclan aka The Clan of Clouds challenge.


Redfur was sitting down in camp eating a mouse. Her brother Nightbreeze was coming back to camp from a successful hunting patrol. "Why hello kittypet, you behave just like one Redfur," Nightbreeze said while his entourage of sorts laughed. "I do not behave like one! I've done more hunting than you recently and you're just jealous of it. Also I dont need other cats following me everywhere I go to make me feel happy." Well thats what it was like for them a few moons ago. Recently there arguments have gotten way out of control.

Redfur was standing right in front of Nightbreeze with her claws out. "Call me a name one more time and I will show you what I can really do." Redfur said furiously. Nightbreeze said, "Your name really should be Shorttemper not Redfur, or Twigbrain considering your dumb as a twig. Mice are smarter than you so mouse brain would be a compliment." Redfur got ready to jump on him and attack.

"Redfur we all know you're just bluffing." he said.

"Am I Nightbreeze? Do you want to risk finding out."

"You're never going to do it. You know I could beat you in a fight I'm the strongest and you're the runt of our litter."

Redfur was tearing up the ground out of anger. All of the sudden their other litter mate ran over to them through the bushes. "Redfur don't do it," Dawnpelt said and Redfur shouted, "DAWNPELT WERE YOU SPYING ON US!" Redfur thought, "One of my litter mates hates me and one doesn't trust me," and she started to cry.

Nightbreeze said "Look its Redkit" Dawnpelt gave Nightbreeze a look that says really you just did that. All of the sudden Redfur jumped on top of Nightbreeze and clawed at his ears. Nightbreeze fought back and the battle ended quickly with both cats injured.

Redfur limped away and over to the lake and sat down. She looked at her reflection in the calm water. Her face was covered in bite marks and scratches. She sighed, "What's wrong with me." She stood up and slipped from the wet ground. She fell into the lake, but she couldn't swim. "HELP M…" she shouted as she sunk into the water.

A Riverclan cat saw her and swam over as fast as he could. He pulled her to shore, but Redfur had joined the ranks of Starclan. The Riverclan cat walked to the Thunderclan camp. He saw the leader and told him the news

Redfur was sitting down in camp eating a mouse. Her brother Nightbreeze was coming back to camp from a successful hunting patrol. "Why hello kittypet, you behave just like one Redfur," Nightbreeze said while his entourage of sorts laughed. "I do not behave like one! I've done more hunting than you recently and you're just jealous of it. Also I dont need other cats following me everywhere I go to make me feel happy." Well thats what it was like for them a few moons ago. Recently there arguments have gotten way out of control.

Redfur was standing right in front of Nightbreeze with her claws out. "Call me a name one more time and I will show you what I can really do." Redfur said furiously. Nightbreeze said, "Your name really should be Shorttemper not Redfur, or Twigbrain considering your dumb as a twig. Mice are smarter than you so mouse brain would be a compliment." Redfur got ready to jump on him and attack.

"Redfur we all know you're just bluffing." he said.

"Am I Nightbreeze? Do you want to risk finding out."

"You're never going to do it. You know I could beat you in a fight I'm the strongest and you're the runt of our litter."

Redfur was tearing up the ground out of anger. All of the sudden their other litter mate ran over to them through the bushes. "Redfur don't do it," Dawnpelt said and Redfur shouted, "DAWNPELT WERE YOU SPYING ON US!" Redfur thought, "One of my litter mates hates me and one doesn't trust me," and she started to cry.

Nightbreeze said "Look its Redkit" Dawnpelt gave Nightbreeze a look that says really you just did that. All of the sudden Redfur jumped on top of Nightbreeze and clawed at his ears. Nightbreeze fought back and the battle ended quickly with both cats injured.

Redfur limped away and over to the lake and sat down. She looked at her reflection in the calm water. Her face was covered in bite marks and scratches. She sighed, "What's wrong with me." She stood up and slipped from the wet ground. She fell into the lake, but she couldn't swim. "HELP M…" she shouted as she sunk into the water.

A Riverclan cat saw her and swam over as fast as he could. He pulled her to shore, but Redfur had joined the ranks of Starclan. The Riverclan cat walked to the Thunderclan camp. He saw the leader and told him the news


End file.
